Series 7
14 episodes of new Doctor Who were ordered by the controller of BBC1 in late 2011. It has been confirmed that series 7 will start in Autumn 2012. The Series saw Amy and Rory depart and Jenna Lousie Coleman join as Clara Owsin Oswald. Main Cast *Matt Smith- The Doctor *Jenna Louise Coleman- Clara Oswin Oswald (Episode 6-) Recurring Cast * Karen Gillan- Amy Pond (Episodes 1,2,3,4,5) * Arthur Darvill- Rory Williams (Episodes 1,2,3,4,5) *Alex Kingston- River Song (Episode 5,13) * Neve McIntosh- Madame Vastra (Episodes 6,10,13) * Catrin Stewart- Jenny (Episodes 6, 10,13) Aditional Cast *Claire Skinner *Bill Bailey *Alexander Armstrong *Holly Earl * Maurice Cole *Arabella Weir *Rob Cavazos *Garrick Hagon *Adrian Scarborough *Rupert Graves *Mark Williams *David Bradley *Dougray Scott *Jessica Raine *Liam Cunningham * David Warner * Anamaria Marinca * David Gyasi * Naomi Ryan * Dan Starkey * Josh O’Connor * James Norton * David Warner * Liam Cunningham * Nicholas Briggs * Richard E. Grant * Rachael Stirling * Diana Rigg * Tom Ward * Ashley Walters * Mark Oliver Crew- Directors, Writers and Producers Steven Moffat- Head Writer (5), Executive Producer Caroline Skinner- Executive Producer Toby Whithouse- Writer (1) Mark Gatiss- Writer (1) Chris Chibnall- Writer (2) Neil Cross- Writer (2) Steve Thompson- Writer (1) Saul Metzstein- Director (5) Farren Blackburn- Director (2) Mat King- Director (1) Stephen Wolfenden- Director (1) Jamie Payne- Director (1) Douglas Mackinnon- Diector (2) Colm McCarthy- Director (1) Episodes The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrode (2011 Christmas Special) By Steven Moffat Airdate: 25/12/11 During World War II, Madge Arwell and her two children, Lily and Cyril, evacuated to a draughty old house in Dorset, where the caretaker is a mysterious young man in bow tie, and a big blue parcel is waiting for them under the tree. They are about to enter a magical new world and learn that a Time Lord never forgets his debts... Series 7 (September 2012) The Seventh Series will be boardcast in two parts starting in late August and will feature a updated title squence. Doctor Who returns this autumn to the BBC, starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill as they head off on five epic adventures. From Daleks to Dinousaurs and an alien with a grudge, this series features a whole host of guest stars, including: David Bradley, Rupert Graves, Stephen Berkoff, Mike McShane, Ben Browder, Adrian Scarbourgh and Anamaria Marinca. 7.1 Asylum of the Daleks By Steven Moffat Kidnapped by his oldest foe, the Doctor is forced on an impossible mission – to a place even the Daleks are too terrified to enter… the Asylum. A planetary prison confining the most terrifying and insane of their kind, the Doctor and the Ponds must find an escape route. But with Amy and Rory’s relationship in meltdown, and an army of mad Daleks closing in, it is up to the Doctor to save their lives, as well as the Pond’s marriage. Episode Notes *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Reapperance of past Daleks. *Partly filmed in Spain. *1st apperance of Oswin. 7.2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship By Chris Chibnall An unmanned spaceship hurtles towards certain destruction – unless the Doctor can save it, and its impossible cargo. By his side a ragtag gang of adventurers; a big game hunter, an Egyptian Queen and a surprised member of the Pond family. But little does the Doctor know there is someone else onboard who will stop at nothing to keep hold of his precious, prehistoric cargo. Episode Notes *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.3 A Town Called Mercy By Toby Whitehouse The Doctor gets a Stetson, and finds himself the reluctant Sheriff of a Western town under siege by a relentless cyborg, who goes by the name of the Gunslinger. But who is he and what does he want? The answer seems to lie with the my terious, Kahler-Jex, an alien doctor who is hiding a dark secret. Episode Notes *Shot in Spain. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.4 The Power of Three By Chris Chibnall The Doctor and the Ponds puzzle an unlikely invasion of Earth, as millions of sinister black cubes arrive overnight, almost like presents falling from the sky. But what are they, what’s inside them and most importantly, who sent them? With the international community at a loss, it’s left to the Doctor to unearth who is behind the mystery. Episode Notes *Will feature the return of UNIT. *Described as "the most unusual invasion Earth story ever!" *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.5 The Angles Take Manhattan By Steven Moffat The Doctor's heart-breaking farewell to Amy and Rory - a race against time through the streets of Manhattan, as New York's statues come to life around them... With Rory's life in danger, the Doctor and Amy must locate him before it's too late! Luckily, an old friend helps them and guides the way. Episode Notes *Shot in New York. *Final apperance of Amy and Rory. *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Mid-series finale. The Snowmen (2012 Christmas Special) By Steven Moffat Christmas Eve, 1892, and the falling snow is the stuff of fairytales. When the fairytale becomes a nightmare and a chilling menace threatens Earth, an unorthodox young governess, Clara, calls on the Doctor for help. But the Doctor is in mourning, reclusive and determined not to engage in the problems of the universe. As old friends return, will the Doctor really abandon humankind, or will he fight to save the world and Christmas from the icy clutches of this mysterious menace? Episode Notes *2nd apperance of Clara *Set in the Victorian era. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. *Strax, Vastra and Jenny reappear. Majour Changes After the events of The Angles Take Manhattan the Doctor seperates himself from the world and lives in the victorian area with his old firends Strax, Jenny and Vastra untill a version of Clara helps him recover and save the earth. After clara dies he realises he met a different version he of her in the Dalek asylum he vows to find the other versions and find out why she is splintered across time. *New title sequence (below) *New tardis interiour *New story arc Series 7.5 (March-May 2013) 50th Anniversary Episodes The series will resume with The Snowmen at Christmas and Series 7 Part 2 on the 30th March 2013 in the anniversary year for a run of 8 episodes before a hour long special in November. 7.6 The Bells of St John By Steven Moffat Episode Notes *Directed by Colm McCarthy. *Partly filmed in London. *Urban thriller 7.7 The Rings of Akhaten By Neil Cross Episode Notes *Directed by Farren Blackburn. *Set an alien planet. 7.8 The Cold War By Mark Gatiss Episode Notes *Return of the Ice Warriors. *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.9 The Hider in the House By Neil Cross Episode Notes *Directed by Jamie Payne *Ghost story 7.10 Journey to the Centre of the Tardis By Steven Thompson Episode Notes * Set inside the Tardis. *Directed by Mat King. *Doctor and companion lite. 7.11 The Crimson Horror By Mark Gatiss Episode Notes *Set in the 19th Century. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. *Strax, Vastra and Jenny reappear. 7.12 The Last Cyberman By Neil Gaimen A bunch of misfits find themselves on a mysterious planet and an old foe awaits in the shadows. Episode Notes *To feature reimagined Cybermen. *Set on unknown planet *Directed by Stephen Wolfenden. 7.13 TBC By Steven Moffat *Series finale. Preceeded by Series 6 Suceeded by Series 8 The 50th Anniversary Special By Steven Moffat On the 23rd of November Doctor Who will have its 50th Anniversary and to mark the event the Steven Moffat will write a 60 minuite special to be boardcast around the event in 2013. Episode Notes *To air on the 23rd November *Filming started in April 2013 Documentries and Anniversary One Offs With the TV special being broadcast in November other celerbrations include Doctor Who Revisited, 11X25 minuite documentries each foucing on one doctor. A Big Finish audio adventure with the 4th,5th,6th,7th and 8th doctors. A series of ebooks on each doctor writen by famous writers. BFI screenings of old episodes and a 90 minuite drama documentry telling the story of the orgins of the show named "An Adventure in Time And Space" which is written by Mark Gatiss. An Adventure in Time and Space By Mark Gatiss A docudrama on the creation of the long running sci fi series. Notes *Films in April *To air on BBC2 Series 7 Ratings Final figures include those who recored and watch later but they do not include iplayer figures that can add a million onto the final rating. Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who_(series_7) Category:Series 7